The present invention generally relates to a load switch and a method of switching the load switch, and, more particularly, to a load switch with fast turn-off capability.
Load switches are normally used for connecting and disconnecting a supply voltage to/from a load, under the control of a switch signal. Load switches usually include a high-voltage transistor that is switched on and/or off in order to perform the connection/disconnection. To switch the high-voltage transistor, its gate terminal is coupled to a gate control signal (i.e., the switch signal). A level shifter circuit typically is used to provide the gate control signal. It would be advantageous to have a load switch that is both fast and has low static current to reduce power requirements of the switch.